


one moment with you (is worth a million lifetimes)

by koifishthatwrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Oma Kokichi, Loving Marriage, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, POV Saihara Shuichi, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Self-Indulgent, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 500-1.000, i didnt proofread blep, i love it -freeform, rated teen and up bc of one(1) swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koifishthatwrites/pseuds/koifishthatwrites
Summary: It’s a normal day, well as normal as it can be when you're married to a chaotic(ally cute) liar.“Shu you’re gonna be late if you don’t get up in two minutes!” Ahh, that voice sings reassurances to him whenever he has a nightmare, the voice that can be so harsh but so gentle, the voice that belongs to the softest lips, to the most hypnotizing eyes of his beautiful husband.Though he still has that habit of lying, just like now.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	one moment with you (is worth a million lifetimes)

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally so self indulgent i cant
> 
> i got the idea from this prompt
> 
> A: wanna know a secret?
> 
> B: what?
> 
> A: i love you
> 
> B: :O

It’s a normal day, well as normal as it can be when you're married to a chaotic(ally cute) liar.

“Shu you’re gonna be late if you don’t get up in two minutes!” Ahh, that voice sings reassurances to him whenever he has a nightmare, the voice that can be so harsh but so gentle, the voice that belongs to the softest lips, to the most hypnotizing eyes of his beautiful husband.

Though he still has that habit of lying, just like now.

“Kichi lemme sleep it’s ten in the morning and _far_ too early to even consider getting up!” He shouts back, cuddling to his pillow.

The pillow is warm, but not nearly the same as his husband.

A wonderful smell enters his nostrils and he perks up, any signs of sleep pushed aside.

Damn his husband for knowing him so well.

(He wouldn’t have it any other way.)

Slow as a sloth, he drags himself out of the warmth of their bed and into the harsh, cold world.

Immediately, he shivers, goosebumps breaking out with ease.

Grabbing a sweater from who knows where, he makes his way towards the kitchen where he knows Kokichi will be.

And true to his suspicions, there his husband is, humming to the tone of their song and cooking their breakfast in all his cute glory.

He doesn’t hesitate for a second to march over in long steps and hug him from behind.

The fact his lover doesn’t even flinch speaks volumes of the unyielding trust between them.

It took so, so long for them to get this far, for Kokichi to open up to him about everything, for him to get over his depression, for them to work their issues out and just be  _ happy _ .

But in the end, he is willing to do it all over again for these precious, precious moments.

“Dear, please go brush your teeth, I can smell your morning breath from here.”

He makes a whining noise, burying further into the neck of the love of his life.

“But you’re so soft and tiny… I don’t wanna let you go,”

Kokichi pokes him until he gives up.

Huffing in annoyance, he crosses his arms with a pout.

That annoyance melts away almost instantly when he sees the expression on the smaller’s face.

Eyes crinkling from the smile on his face, the sunlight hits him  _ just  _ perfectly. His button-nose, the normally hidden heterochromic eyes, the soft curve of his jawline, the baby fat that still hasn’t faded, his 

A silent giggle leaves his throat and Shuichi is so, so love with this beautiful person that somehow reciprocates his feelings.

“You’re staring, darling.” His husband remarks fondly.

“Can’t I admire my beautiful  _ Saihara-chan _ ?” The sweet flush on his cheeks is downright  _ illegal _ , holy shit who let a man this beautiful exist? Shuichi would like to give them a very tight hug.

His amazing husband huffs, trying to hide the flush on his cheeks despite knowing it’s useless.

“Dummy… Go brush your teeth.” Shuichi can hear the smile in his voice.

He grins, “Sure, but only because you asked,  _ husband dearest. _ ”

The blush deepens and so does his love.

“You’re so mean… what’d I do to deserve this?!” Leave it up to his husband to be so dramatic.

“Oh honey, this is just the beginning of my revenge,” He makes sure to put in a pause for the drama, “I’m just  _ starting  _ to get back at you for all the times you flustered me!”

Kokichi is really rubbing off him.

“Geez what happened to my sweet shyhara?” There isn’t any heat behind the words, as always.

He decides to play along anyway.

“Oh really? Do you like shyhara more than boldhara?”

His husband makes an exaggerated thinking gesture, “Hmm… Shyhara is cute, but honestly, boldhara is more my style.”

Shuichi kisses his soft cheeks, which is a bit awkward to do from behind but do they care? No.

“I’m glad we agree.”

“Mhm. Now go brush your teeth or no cuddles for two days!”

He can’t help the gasp of horror that escapes him.

“Traitor!” He yells, scrambling to get to the bathroom.

Suddenly, Kokichi turns, “Wait!”

“What?” 

His husband gets closer and makes the sign to bend down.

He does, albeit confused.

“Wanna hear a secret?” He whispers, 

“Okay?” Now he’s slightly concerned and confused.

It takes just one look at Kokichi’s smug grin to realize he fell into a trap.

“I love you.”

He sputters, cheeks red as roses and basks in the warm laughter that rises out of his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if i missed any tags pls


End file.
